


Who wouldn't want you?

by solangelo_percabeth



Series: Solangelo one shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecure Will, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, admitting feelings, start of solangelo, supportive nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelo_percabeth/pseuds/solangelo_percabeth
Summary: Will is insecure because he is afraid that his crush doesn't like him but luckily Nico is there to assure him that he does like him back.orWill is sad because he thinks Nico doesn't like him and Nico admits that he does
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767502
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	Who wouldn't want you?

Nico made his familiar rout towards the infirmary, over the last few months Nico had been spending more and more time there. He had actually learnt a lot from Will and his siblings, he knew how to check vitals, make splints, treat wounds, bandage and stitch cuts. Will has a great teacher and it was of course just a bonus that sometimes when he was teaching Nico their hands brushed together. At first Nico hated it, he would flinch away from his touch but after a while he found himself holding out for it. When he first started spending time with Will he didn’t want to admit that he was catching feelings again but he couldn’t ignore the skeletal butterflies that were in his stomach or the way his heart rate pick up whenever Will would brush against him. At first Nico convinced himself that it was just a minor crush, he would get over it. Now he feels like his heart is going to explode every time Will smiled at him. He wasn’t naive though, he knows that Will likes someone else. Will was constantly talking about how amazing this guy is, funny, nice, cute there was defiantly no way Will would ever go for Nico. When Nico liked Percy there was a little comfort in knowing that Percy would never be with him because he was straight but it hurts a whole lot more knowing that Will was into guys and he still would never like Nico.

Nico walked though the door and waved over to Kayla and Austin, Will was busy doing paperwork in his little “office. Nico entered the room and sat across from Will, he grabbed a stack of paperwork from him and helped fill it out. 

“How has your day been going?” Nico asked filling out another Stoll form and Will shrugged. 

“Alright” Will grunted and Nico noticed that Will didn’t sound like himself though, he sounded almost sad but Nico just assumed that he was tired.

Nico basically followed Will around for the next few hours helping him with patients and filling out paperwork. Every time Nico finishes in the infirmary he tells himself that he won’t keep following Will around like a lost puppy but he just can’t help himself, he’s drawn the the son of Apollo.

Usually Nico is the quiet one and Will is the one who is trying to make him talk however today Will is the one who isn’t talking and Nico doesn’t know what’s wrong. Nico tried to get Will to talk but he just doesn’t seem to want to talk. Kayla and Austin left the infirmary to do some archery lessons but Will stayed back to look after the infirmary even though it was empty. 

Nico and Will were cutting bandages when Nico couldn’t take the eerie silence any longer. “Okay, what’s wrong?” Nico said and Will glanced over at him. 

“What are you talking about?” Will asked cutting another bandage.

“You have been quite all day, it’s not like you. You haven’t even made any stupid jokes” Nico said and Will looked away.

“I’m just tired” Will said and Nico shook his head.

“No, I know you Solace. I can tell when you’re lying” Nico said starring Will directly in the eye and he saw Will succumb. 

“Okay fine” Will said throwing his arms up in the air “I am upset”.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked.

“It’s dumb” Will replies going back to his bandage cutting. Nico hated seeing Will upset, he wasn’t his usual sunshiny self and it hurt Nico’s heart. He didn’t want him to feel upset and he didn’t think that any of Will’s problems would be dumb.

“It’s just… sometimes hard… to know that the person I like doesn’t like me back” Nico kept a straight face but even though every time Will would talk about his crush it would break his heart just a little bit.

“Will, how do you even know that your crush doesn’t like you back?” Nico asked and Will just looked at him with a confused expression with just a hint of anger.  
“How? Nico why would he like me? There are plenty of campers around here who are fighters and real heroes. I’m just a healer, who would want me?” Will said and his anger turned into sadness before Nico’s eyes.

Nico wanted to scream ‘I do’ but he couldn’t bring himself to say it, instead all he could bring himself to say it. Instead he felt anger rise up in him.

“Just a healer!? You save so many lives most of the “heroes” out there wouldn’t be alive without you. You’re kind and gentle, you care so much. Who wouldn’t want you?” Nico said.

It was hard watching Will think that nobody would want him when he wanted him so much and he couldn’t have him. Nico just wanted to grab Will’s face and bring his lips down on his but since he couldn’t he converted those feelings into anger.

“Would you want me?” Will suddenly asked and Nico felt his anger melting away, he felt his heart rate pick up and his breathing constrict “If you weren’t straight I mean” Will quickly added before staring back down at the bandages. Nico didn’t know how what to do, he physically couldn’t form words. Will took Nico’s silence as an answer for his question.

“See? Nobody would want me Nico, the guy I like he’s so funny and gentle… he’s a hero and I’m…” Will just gestured to himself with a sad expression.

When Nico overcome his shock he found that he couldn’t help himself from telling Will the truth.

“I’m not straight” Will’s head snapped up to meet Nico’s gaze “and I would want you. Not that that matters because you like someone else” Will was still staring at Nico with his mouth hanging slightly open.

“You’re gay?” Will asked and Nico nodded his head and then began cutting his bandage again. 

“You like me?” Will asked after a few moments and Nico felt his cheeks burning, his heart pounding.

“Maybe…” Nico said not daring to look at will “It doesn’t matter though because I know you like somebody else and it’s fine. We will still be friends” Nico told him. 

“You’re right I do like somebody” Will said and Nico felt another bit of his heart break “Like I said he’s funny, gentle, a hero. He’s dark and brooding, and he always tries to hide his emotions. He doesn’t eat nearly as much and he should and he always, always disobeys his doctors orders.” Nico glanced back up at Will, who was he talking about? 

“He is so amazing with a sword, in fact once I watched him take down six demigods at once without even killing them, it was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen” Nico looked up at Will confused.

“Will, who in Hades are you talking about?” Nico said and Will shook his head.

“He once risked turning into a pile of shadows to transport the Athena Parthenos across the world so there would be peace instead of war” Nico’s eyes snapped to Will’s, holy Hades Will was talking about Nico.

“I’m the guy you like?” Nico said completely shocked.

“Yeah, you seriously didn’t know?” Will asked and Nico shook his head.

“Will you said the person you like is funny and nice and…. Cute” Nico said his cheeks burning.

“You are all those things Nico” Nico looked at Will like he was a crazy man.

“I am not” Nico said and Will took a step closer to him, and Nico was sure his heart defiantly skipped a beat.

“You are to me” Nico’s face was burning so badly he was scared his skin was going to melt off, he noticed Will’s face was burning as well.

“I don’t understand why you like me” Will said looking down and running his hair through his perfect golden locks.

“Come on Solace, you’re so nice and talented and you know me better than anybody. Also… you’re pretty easy on the eyes” Nico said looking down but he could almost hear Will’s grin.

“So, what now?” Nico asked and Will stepped forward and slowly reached for Nico’s hand, giving him time to pull away but there was no way that Nico was going to do that. Will intertwined their fingers and Nico could swear there were pins and needled running up his arm.

“Well, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Will asked in a soft voice and for once Nico stopped holding back, he stoped avoiding his feelings for Will. He grabbed Will’s shirt and crashed their lips together in a fierce but soft kiss. When they pulled apart their chests were heaving and Will pressed his forehead agains Nico’s and he just now noticed that Will wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that” Nico breathed onto Will’s face and Will smiled.

“Oh I think I rough idea” Will said with a smirk and Nico brushed their lips together again.

“So was that a yes?” Will asked and Nico frowned “A yes to what?” Nico asked.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Will asked again and Nico nodded.

“Yeah I really do” Nico admitted and Will grinned again “I’m glad” 

Will pressed his lips against Nico’s again and Nico had trouble believing that this was actually happening. Right now his lips were pressed against Will Solace’s and not only that but his boyfriend’s. Nico never dreamed he would have a boyfriend, let alone Will Solace. They pulled apart and Nico run his hands through Will’s gold curls. He loved the feeling in between his fingers.  
This moment, right now, was one of the happiest in his life. He had a boyfriend and he had a home (two homes), for once he was whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think, I live on comments :)
> 
> If you like Solangelo check out my other works


End file.
